


Midnight Strikes

by ianthewrites



Series: Ever After [1]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Dating Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong | MewGulf Pen Faen Gun, Disney Movies, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ianthewrites/pseuds/ianthewrites
Summary: After his father passed away, Gulf was troubled by his stepmother and step siblings. However, his life changes forever after he discovers that the stranger he constantly meets turns out to be the prince charming of his story.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: Ever After [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148729
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Midnight Strikes

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Disney's Cinderella.
> 
> Note that what I wrote is just purely a work of fiction, and do not intend to cause trouble to anyone. If there's something wrong about my writings and such, please tell me so, in a nice way. Enjoy reading.
> 
> slow updates, by chapter.

“Hurry back home, you still have a lot of things to do after!” His stepmother reminded him as soon as he went out to go to the market to buy a lot of things that they want.

“Yes, stepmother!” Gulf bid his goodbye and maneuvered his horse towards the market.

Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, 23 years old, currently living with his stepmother and two step siblings. His mother died when he was still young. His father then married another woman, in the hopes of someone that would take care of his son when he's not around and is busy working. Turns out when his father died, the woman became cold and cruel to Gulf, enslaving him together with his children who treated him as nothing but a slave, someone to do their deeds.

Gulf feels out of place in his own house. Though he's not sure if he can still call it his house when someone else is ruling it, and he's just the poor servant.

As soon as he arrived at the market, he unmounted himself from his horse, leaving it to the stables. He scans the long list of things that he should buy. Some of them are for the twins. Things that are really unnecessary.  _ Spoiled brats.  _

Gulf can only snicker as he thought of how spoiled those two are with their mother. Having all that they want. There's a little envy that irks inside him but Gulf did not pay any attention to it as it won't do good to him.  _ He can't do anything with his situation after all.  _

***

_ Lip shiner. Silk cardigan. Hair straightener. What the hell are those? _

It's been almost half an hour since he started buying what's on the list and he's still not done. He has to find the remaining things or else those twins will run for his neck for not buying the things that they want.  _ Tsk _ .

With that, he started asking from the vendors of the market. “Excuse me, do you sell these kinds of things?” 

“I'm sorry young man, we don't have that.”

“Oh, perhaps do you know some stores that might have these?” He has to finish buying and go home before the clock strikes 12 or else those people in their house will die of hunger.

The old man pointed out a direction of a stall that sells old crafts and other unique things, he said that Gulf might find there what he was looking for so long.

The stall was located at the end of the marketplace, it was almost hidden behind those bigger stalls in front of it.

Gulf was still looking around for the owner of the stall, hesitating if he should walk inside, when a loud voice disturb him from contemplating. 

“Welcome! Oho, how may I help a fine young man like you?” The young man wears a big smile on his face,  _ big that it almost tears up his face. _

Gulf stares at the man, smaller than him, fair skin and bright smile. 

“My name is Mild, how about you?”

“I'm Gulf. Uh, do you have these?” He showed him the list and pinpointed the ones he's still missing.

“Oh, I do! Perfect! You came to the right store. Come inside.” Mild urges him to enter his store. As gloomy as it can be seen outside, it is very different once you are inside. It was warm, and bubbly, full of  _ unique _ artifacts. Some, he can't distinguish what it was, and it was surprisingly wide. Even when there's also other customers, it was still spacious.

Gulf just stood near the corner while he waited for Mild who's still busy getting the things that he would buy from him. 

Not until a certain shoe caught his attention. It was a black shoe, perfect for any formal events.  _ He liked it.  _ Ever since his father died, he couldn't buy new things for himself.  _ Or rather, _ they wouldn't let him buy new things as they said it's just a waste of money, and that Gulf can just use the old clothes of his father.

He went where the shoes were displayed and picked up one of its pairs. The shoes were simple yet elegantly looking.

“Excuse me.” A deep baritone voice from behind stopped him from admiring the beauty of the shoes he was holding.

Gulf turned around and saw a man, he couldn't see the whole face as his nose down to his mouth was covered with a cloth. Only his eyes can be seen. And it was beautiful as Gulf stares at them longer than he should have to.

“Will you buy that shoe?” The man's fingers pointed to the shoes Gulf was holding. 

“No.” Gulf shakes his head. Aside from not having extra money with him, he's so sure his stepmother would panic if she sees him with new shoes. Worst, she would accuse him of stealing.

“Are you sure?” The man asked him once again. Making sure that he won't really buy it.

“No sir. You can have it. That would suit you better.” He gave the shoes to the man.  _ Maybe next time, if I have money, I'll buy one for me too. _

“Thanks.” Even when Gulf couldn't see the man's mouth, he knew that the man smiled as it was obvious with his eyes. He smiled back at him. 

“Here they are! Whew, did I take too long?” Mild came near them and handed him the things he bought. While the man turned his back on them, maybe searching for other items to buy.

Gulf was about to answer Mild while getting tokens to pay for the items when... 

The big clock of the kingdom where everyone can hear even when you're miles away from the place, rang as it's hands pointed to the center of the clock, signaling that the time is already 12PM. Time for lunch. Once the clock's hands strike 12, the big clock would ring like an alarm for everyone.

“Oh! Time for lunch. Gulf, do you want to eat lunch with me?” Mild even rubs his stomach as if he's already hungry and wants to eat now. 

While Gulf rooted in his place as he slowly realized what time it was.  _ 12\. Lunch.  _

“Lunch… oh no. I'm sorry but I need to go.” Gulf handed the money and hurriedly leaves the stall carrying the bags that contain all of what he bought. He even bumped into the guy he talked to a while ago, but he did not pay any attention to it because he's in a hurry.

As soon as he reached the stables where he left his horse, he paid the holster for taking care of his horse and mounted it, using the stirrup to signal his horse to start moving.

  
_ He's gonna have a long hour nagging for lunch once he comes home.  _ He's so sure his stepmother and step siblings are now mad because he took long in the market.


End file.
